¿que es lo correcto?
by AleAbadeer
Summary: bueno pues esto es un lio total de marcelinexbubblegum y marcelinexfinn aun no se que pasara pero buenoo eso de deciden ustedes


Bien les diré que continuare mis historias pero no puedo evitar hacer esta así que después de esta va el resto

Esta historia es sobre marceline aun no se con quien se quedara ya dependerá de ustedes si me comentan algo así que esta es su historia! :D

Esta historia es sin fines de lucro los personajes pertenecen a cartoon network.

Capitulo 1

¿Quien me ama?

Era un día 14 en el cual marceline decidió viajar a Aaa. Marceline estaba deprimida ya que ella no tenia un amor correspondido sus dos amores le habían dado un adiós definitivo ella ya no encontraba razón para quedarse en Ooo.

Flash back

-bonnibel!- gritaba a lo lejos –no debes de hacer esto!-

-a veces…- respondía la dulce princesa en voz baja –solo a veces las responsabilidades requieren sacrificios…-

-pero no! No puedes negar tus sentimientos! –seguía gritando la vampiriza- yo… yo te amo!-

Al escuchar eso la dulce princesa no pudo evitar soltar sus lagrimas la reina vampiro la criatura mas temible de todo Ooo le acababa de decir que la amaba? Sabia que no podía seguir hablando con ella si no terminaría cediendo ante ella

-el problema es que tienes demasiados defectos- dijo bonnibel con voz fría

-ahora entiendo todo…- dijo marceline llorando- perdón por a ver molestado a su majestad- dijo haciendo una reverencia- mis defectos no seguirán molestando a su perfección-

Marceline se alejo no podía seguir viéndola no sabiendo que no era suficiente para ella.

Fin del Flash back

Flash back

-tonto finn- gritaba la vampireza- jamás me alcanzaras!-

-vamos marceline eso es trampa –decía el niño señalando a la vampireza- tu puedes volar!-

-jaja por glob finn perdiste condición eh?-se burlaba la reina vampiro

-no solo que tu tienes mejor condición-decía algo enojado

-estas diciendo que soy guapa?- seguía haciendo burla la vampiro

-fea no eres- decía el niño sonrojado- hasta diría que eres muy linda-

Marceline al escuchar eso se quedo en shock no sabia que hacer ante esa respuesta así que siguió sus impulsos y se lanzo al niño robando un beso de los labios del pequeño.

-m-marceline- dijo el niño mientras seguía el beso-

-que pasa aquí?- escucharon una voz los dos-

-princesa flama!- grito finn empujando a marceline- no es lo que parece!-

La princesa flama se alejaba y finn iba tras de ella lo ultimo que le dijo fin a marceline fue un cruel "vez lo que has hecho?" marceline a lo que finn se alejo no pudo evitar llorar

Fin de Flash back

Marceline estaba apunto de tomar un barco que la llevaría a Aaa todos estaban para despedirla incluso ella, la dulce princesa, siempre con su típico traje rosa y una actitud indiferente ante la vampireza.

-suerte en tu viaje marceline- le decía bonnibel-

-no te preocupes princesa-decía marceline mientras empacaba sus cosas- estaré bien

Marceline estaba subiendo al barco pero no se fue sin antes tomar un recuerdo de todo Ooo saco una foto donde estaban todos, pero faltaba alguien, faltaba ese niño sonriente que seguro lloraría al ver a su amiga partir el faltaba.

-seguro no pudo venir- pensó la vampira mientras daba la señal de que el barco podía zarpar-adiós a todos!- gritaba marceline con todos despidiéndola.

Cuando marceline iba a lo lejos vio a un montoncito que gritaba "marceline te llaman!" logro escuchar la voz de ese pequeño niño decir "marceline! Te amo! No te vallas!" a lo que escucho eso marceline grito "también te amo" enseguida pidió que regresaran el barco pero una gran ola arrastro su barco y no pudo volver.

Punto de vista de Bonnibel

-que me pasa?-dijo la científica mientras preparaba una pócima nueva para hacer el caramelo mas fuerte y duradero.

-por que me pone así eso que dijo?-

Flash back

-marceline te amo…- pensaba mientras veía a marceline partir-

Entonces lo vi a el a finn con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo "donde esta? Donde?" me preguntaba para que la buscara?

-esta por haya-dije señalando el barco

-NOO!- grito ese niño jamás lo vi tan triste-Marceline! Te amo! No te vallas-

En ese momento me quede congelada el, ese niño amaba a mi vampira? No… ella es MIA prometió amarme siempre no me debo de preocupar.

-también te amo!- grito la vampireza

Fin del Flash back

No pude evitar llorar al escuchar eso… pero yo me lo busque… yo fui la que prefirió ver pos sus súbditos que ver su felicidad al fin todo es mi culpa… marceline… te amo

Fin del punto de vista


End file.
